Diskussion:1500 VSY
Wo genau steht das? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:31, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Also das Datum. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:32, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Seite 139 im Atlas. an opera composed twenty-two hundred years after the events it describs. Das Datum ist natürlich nur ungefähr, da Kallea die Handelsstraße ja zwischen 3705 VSY und 3694 VSY entdeckte/kartographierte. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:55, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann sollte man aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass es ein ungefähres Datum ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:58, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Im artikel The Callea Cycle steht, jedenfalls ist es so formuliert, dass es 1500 VSY verfasst wurde. In einem anderen Artikel steht, dass es um 1500 VSY verfasst wurde.Darth Hate 11:01, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Deswegen soll man Artikel auch nicht als Quellen nehmen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:06, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::nach BK ::::::"Die Oper entstand erst 2200 Jahre nach den eigentlichen Ereignissen,...", da aber die eigentlichen Ereignisse mit "...um 3700 VSY..." angegeben werden, seh ich das anders. Ausserdem können andere Artikel nicht als Quelle dienen... Pandora Diskussion 11:07, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Heißt das jetzt, dass der Artikel gelöscht wird?Darth Hate 11:08, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Man könnte es ja so umschreiben, das die Informationen aus der Quelle kommen. Pandora Diskussion 11:13, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Da ich, wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast, (sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass man das nicht darf, vor allem stammen die Artikel von sehr verlässlichen Usern), den Artikel als Quelle verwendet habe....kann jemand mir aushelfen? oder reicht dieser Zusatz: Um 1500 VSY geschah folgendes....?Darth Hate 11:17, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nun ja, der Artikel hat ja nichts falsches vorgegeben, da steht auch nur um das Jahr 1500 VSY, insofern hat der verlässliche User korrekt geschrieben... Ich denke, mit dem von Ackbar eingetragenen Zusatz müsste der Artikel bestehen bleiben können. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:28, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Jo, so wird das gehen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:30, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Manchmal fragt man sich echt, wofür wir überhaupt Warnungen schreiben, ich mein, das sind nur 6 Zeilen, die bei jedem Bearbeiten angezeigt werden: "Das Kopieren oder Übersetzen von anderen Webseiten (Star Wars-Union, Wookieepedia, StarWars.com oder auch der Jedipedia selbst) ist nicht gestattet.". Pandora Diskussion 12:02, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Es war nicht böse gemeint,. Ich habe ja nicht kopiert, sondern nur das Datum übernommen. Manhmal frage ICH mich, ob hier einige User bzw. Admins anderen Usern gerne Dummheit, Ignoranz, mutwillig schlechtes Verhalten oder sonst was unterstellen. Ich habe indirekt angboten, dass der Artikel gelöscht wird -ich habe damit kein Problem. Ich habe weder etwas vond er WP noch von Star Wars Union übernommen oder kopiert, sondern meine eigen Worte verwendet. Man muss nicht gleich ein teures Buch akufen, sondern man sollte sich eigentlich auf die User innerhalb der JP verlassen können. Und Sol ist z.B. ein verlässlicer User, warum darf man dann seine Infos nicht verwedne, um die JP zu ergänzen. Ich habe mich nicht aufgeregt geschweige denn eingemischt, als mich M. mal wieder auf seiner User-Seite diffamiert hat, und das als Argumentation bei einerm anderen User. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Artikel kopiert. Ich kämpfe aggressi gegen Vandalen, ich durchstreife die JP nach Logikfehlern, Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehlern, nach falschen Quellenangaben, schlechten Bildern und und und. Und dann bekomme ich von dir das Gefühl von Misstrauen entgegengebracht. Ich habe in dem Monment nicht daran gedacht und ich kenne zu 2/3 die Regel: Kein WP und kein SW-Union oder irgendeine andere Fanpage wie sithpedie, geschweige denn Google oder Wikipedia.Darth Hate 12:12, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST)